Belinda
Belinda is the one of the youngest daughters of both Blossom and Brick, she is the middle twin with her other twin sisters Bona Dea and Banina. Appearance Belinda has waist length dark orange hair that is always kept in her pink and black baseball cap. She normally wears her hair in two low pigtails and her bangs left down that comes to her chest. Her eyes are heterochromia, with coral pink for her left eye and blazing, ruby red for her right eye. She is around 5'1 at most and she usually wears baggy clothes that hide her figure. She always wears black over-the-knee 5" inch high heel boots. Personality She is mostly classified as more of a bookworm compared to her outgoing and hyperactive twin sisters. She mostly spends her time reading and/or sleeping. She is extremely violent if someone interupts her naps and would willingly destroy anything in sight if provoked. She is calm and level-headed with huge sweet tooth and a very low-tolerance for snobs and spoiled brats. Her favorite place to hang-out is at her family's library and the local cafe. Powers/Abilities *Ice Breath (Inherited from mother) *Fire Breath (Inherited either from her mother or father) *Elemental Manipulation *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Laser Beams *Various Fighting Styles *Force Fields *Martial Arts Intuition *Invisibility *Shapeshifting *Teleportation *Magic *Cloning *Empathy *Super Hacking *Photographic Memory *Invulnerability *Weapon Creation & Manipulation *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Regeneration Factor *Superhuman Condition *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Hearing *Superhuman Vision *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Memory *Underwater Breathing *Superhuman Flexibility *Nullification *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis *Flight *X-Ray Vision *Infered Vision *Heat Vision Likes *Reading *Sleeping *Food *Her family *The Library *Her family's library *Her powers *Books *Computers *Technology *Being right Dislikes *Being disturbed *Being woken up *Not being able to sleep *Being annoyed *Brats *Spoiled people *Prince Morbucks *HIM *Villains *Crime *Not having food *Nor having sweets *The Dentist *Being wrong *Getting irritated *Heavy Metal Music *Rap Music Relationships Blossom - Mother Brick - Father Buttercup - Aunt Bubbles - Aunt Butch - Uncle Boomer - Uncle Professor Utonium - Grandfather Mojo Jojo - Grandfather Berserk - Aunt Brute - Aunt Brat - Aunt Bailey (Berserk and Blaze's Daughter) - Cousin Briley - Counterpart/Cousin Bannie - Cousin Blair - Sister Bloom - Sister Brishella - Sister Brax - Brother Bincent - Brother Brendan - Brother Bona Dea - Sister Banina - Sister Brenda - Sister Brysan - Brother Banum - Brother Bynum - Cousin Moon - Cousin Leaf - Cousin Mikan - Ancestor Onyah - Ancestor Okaya - Ancestor Midori - Ancestor Hiro - Ancestor Shin - Ancestor Okou - Ancestor Momo - Ancestor Omiya - Ancestor Professor Kenai - Ancestor Ben (Butch and Buttercup's Son)- Cousin Butterfly - Cousin Brett - Cousin Britney - Cousin Baisley - Cousin Blackout - Cousin Blaine (Bubbles and Boomer's Son) - Cousin Brass - Cousin Booker - Cousin Bard - Uncle Bradely - Uncle Brownie - Uncle Blake - Uncle Breaker - Uncle Berk - Uncle Bash - Uncle Rage/Barricade - Uncle Raze/Bruise - Uncle Rave/Braven - Uncle Rade/Brew - Uncle Bruces - Uncle Buddy (Boomer and Bubbles's Son) - Cousin Brian - Cousin Brent - Cousin Butterscotch - Cousin Buffy - Cousin Brooklynnia - Cousin Brodie - Cousin Brett - Cousin Bree - Cousin Berserk - Aunt Brute - Aunt Brat - Aunt Bunny - Aunt Bell - Aunt Anna Goldman - Aunt Banana - Aunt Blow - Aunt Bobbie - Aunt Brandi - Aunt Betty - Aunt Blaises - Cousin Bully - Aunt Behania - Aunt Coffee - Aunt Bethona - Aunt Brennin - Aunt Brina - Aunt Blight - Aunt Ballista - Aunt Bramble - Aunt Brutal - Aunt Christina - Aunt Carissa - Aunt Cynthia - Aunt Brittany - Aunt Beam - Aunt Beatrice - Aunt Robin Snyder - Aunt Mike Believe - Uncle Blade - Uncle Blaster - Uncle Blaze (RRKB) - Uncle *They're might be some more, but for now these will do Gallery Bincent.jpg Brenda.jpg Belinda.jpg Bona Dea.jpg Brendan.jpg Brax.jpg Banum.jpg Brysan.jpg Brishella.jpg Bloom.jpg Banina.jpg Blair.jpg Brick by bleedmanlover-d5k4dgh.png Brick by bleedmanlover-d5u605u.png Boomer and bubbles by bleedmanlover-d5u5zvg.png Family by bleedman-d5feryu.jpg Bleedman s PPG blossom by SABERJ2X.jpg Brick by bleedmanlover-d66ge1m.jpg Father s help by bleedmanlover-d64sxbs.png Little girl by bleedmanlover-d61bto6.jpg The family by bleedmanlover-d5ti63s.png Request bloom and blade by bleedmanlover-d53kq59.png The rowdyrude boys by bleedmanlover-d5kwkco.png Justlyjunk boys by bleedmanlover-d5ml9er.png Request rowdyrock boys by bleedmanlover-d4vld8x.png Rowdyright boys by bleedmanlover-d5nnj83.png Powerpuff girls group 2 by bleedmanlover-d4pjn5p.png Rage doujinshi color by bleedmanlover-d4ta1pq.png Request blaze by bleedmanlover-d4vlcqn.png Rave doujinshi color by bleedmanlover-d4ta2ci.png Raze doujinshi by bleedmanlover-d4ta35t.png Request bloom by bleedmanlover-d50n76s.png Poke by bleedmanlover-d50v45m.png Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png Bored out of my mind by bleedmanlover-d5bco5v.png Powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300188-100-100.png PPGD by bleedman.jpg Powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300185-100-100.png Blossomxbrick my color by nanakoblaze-d4jqa24.jpg Blossom and brick by blacktigressassassin-d3fxfs9.png Blossom (2).jpg Awesome-Blossom-powerpuff-girls-24270652-445-632.jpg Blossom-8.jpg Blossom-2.jpg Blossom just eh standing by 10got.jpg Super Blossom.png Blossom School.png Blossom Senshi.png 10008 - AMH Blossom Bubbles Powerpuff Girls.jpg 1094324Blossom-and-Brick-blossom-and-brick-9484484-800-600.jpg 1056168blossomandbrickIloveya.jpg Blossom and brick by iluvsnake-d3myueo.jpg Blossom colored.jpg Blossom Lasers.jpg CLAMP style Blossom.jpg Blossom 3 by nazy244-d4of9bo.jpg Bea blossom by thweatted-d5cps55.png Agent Blossom.png Scientist Blossom.png Profblossom.png Hyperblossom transform.png Blossom frame1fc.jpg Blossomwaiter.png Blossom by fullrings-d2z70ia.png BlossomGroovy.png Sonrie blossomxbrick by yanaamy1-d32il5m.jpg Blaze blossom brick by snowflake95-d53bkjk.png Blossom x brick by ania maryp-d69k4mc.jpg Ppgx blossom by xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5nhbuu.png Ppg style cure blossom by artic moon-d4142di.png Momoko akatsutsumi blossom by mekyoii-d4fggmm.png Brick and Blossom in What by BiPinkBunny.jpg Brick and Blossom Forever by BiPinkBunny.jpg My other self blossom and berserk z by bipinkbunny-d7lqbyk.png Adult blossom.png Brick Logo Agu-Fungus.png Brick vs dark blake by xelsior456-d7cxbea.png Brick Adolescente by Stephanie2912.jpg Brick vs hisaki by danitha dn-d6lbd4s.png Brick0.jpg Brick Faces by BiPinkBunny.png Rowdyruff boys z brick by krizeii-d6saahi.png Hard Brick.png Z Brick.jpg Ce brick is plotting contest by aqua pop-d4mdool.png Dairoux rei ressee brick by mekyoii-d4fb421.png Brick by noyver-d606dgp.jpg New brick by turtlehill-d5gnxgi.jpg Brick noticing puberty by Icebluelink.jpg Brick and blossom wallpaper by propimol-d51mw8m.jpg Not funny brick by dasketcherz-d73ids0.png Brick teen ppgd rrb by nazy244-d4xey1k.jpg Brick ppgd rowdyruff boys p by nazy244-d574qcm.jpg Brick by redwind2411-d602ey0.png Brick by bleedmanlover-d66ge1m.jpg Pc brick by lbiancal-d7j8lme.png Pc brick and a phoenix by lbiancal-d7e4uan.png Brick by magicbubbledream-d46agyc.png BrickandBlossomrain.jpg Bricksddddd.jpg Brickrrbz2.jpg BrickandBlossom2334.jpg Brickrrbz99.jpg BrickandBlossom123444.jpg BrickandBlossom234.jpg Boomer and Rolling Bubbles by BiPinkBunny.png Spongebobcosplaybubbles.jpg Bubbles Sketch.jpg Super Bubbles.png Bubbles School.png Rq bratxblasterxbubbles by yamimii kun-d4dmgn9.png Bubbles x blaster by sweetxdeidara-d3relyq.jpg My other self bubbles and brat z by bipinkbunny-d7iu9fo.png Bubbles.png Bubbles Casual.png BoomerandBubbleskissqwe.jpg BoomerandBubbles23.jpg MayluandBubblessame.png Bubbles00022.jpg BubblesandBlossom2223.jpg Bubbles5678.jpg Bubbles12344555.jpg Bubbles678.jpg Bubbles3456Ppgz tv0022.jpg Bubbles and boomer again by yankaushiro-d3js15f.png BcandBubblesshocked.jpg BOomerandBubblessit.jpg Bubbles222ffggg.jpg BoomerandBubblesqq.jpg OcitandBubbles.jpg Bubbleshappywww.jpg BubblesandBoomertoys.png Bubblescoat.png Bubbleshghghghghg.jpg Bubbles456y.jpg Bubbles0022.gif Bubblesbye.jpg Bubbles768ww.jpg Bubblesleep90.jpg Bubbles7892.jpg BUBBLESHAIR.jpg Bubbleshopwww.jpg Bubblesandocti.png Bubblesmader.jpg Bubbleshappy2222.jpg BoomerXPolvi by BiPinkBunny.jpg Boomer as a teen Rowdyruff boy by Underdell.jpg Boomer Adolescente by Stephanie2912.jpg Boomer0.jpg Boomerpicnose2.jpg Boomerpikcnose.jpg BoomerandBubbles23.jpg Bubbles and boomer again by yankaushiro-d3js15f.png Boomerhands.jpg Boomerlaffing.jpg Boomerpicknose2.jpg Boomer8858585885.jpg Boomer31.jpg Boomer456.jpg BoomerandBubblesqq.jpg BubblesandBoomertoys.png Boomer Jojo.png Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg Boomer by turtlehill-d59mv81.jpg Boomer Faces by BiPinkBunny.png Rrbz shidou boomer by reizeropein-d4u0s1a.jpg Boomer and bubbles by propimol-d528buw.jpg Boomer by propimol-d41gfia.jpg Boomer by susivivi1-d49dgsf.jpg Boomer by mimi9357.jpg Boomer student by propimol-d52xlkb.jpg Boomer x Bubbles by Pak009.jpg 1093438ppgd boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg Boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg BuBBlEs BoOMeR V by sweetxdeidara.jpg BuBbLes AnD BoOmER VI by sweetxdeidara.jpg Bubbles boomer vi by sweetxdeidara-d36k040.jpg Boomer random scketch too sexy for his t shirt xd by sweetxdeidara-d4o60a8.jpg Boomer random scketch fail xd by sweetxdeidara-d4o5wcr.jpg BoOmEr x BuBbLeS uNFiNiShEd by sweetxdeidara.jpg BoOmer by sweetxdeidara.jpg BuBBles aNd bOOMeR aND bUbbLes by sweetxdeidara.jpg BuBbLeS AnD BoOmeR III by sweetxdeidara.jpg BuBbEs aNd BoOmeR 2XD by sweetxdeidara.jpg Boomer and bubbles by val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg Power buttercup by ShadowMaster23.jpg Buttercup0.png Buttercup and butch by nazy244-d56h5q8.jpg Butch and buttercup by jksketchy-d4lhe1g.png Buttercupandbutch345.jpg Buttercup by celesse.jpg Buttercup8a9a.jpg ButtercupandButch456.jpg Buttercup223343rrr.png Buttercup and butch by iluvsnake-d3l4ucm.jpg Buttercup2222isiusisiis.jpg Buttercup86755.jpg Buttercupugugiia.jpg Buttercupppgzhja.jpg Buttercup890ww.jpg Buttercupointinhg.jpg Buttercupcute.jpg Buttercupdarklord.jpg Buttercup829.jpg Bubbles Blossom Buttercup by UntouchableGreen.jpg Buttercup Utonium.png Buttercup-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Buttercup-003-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Buttercup-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Kawaii Buttercup .png Buttercup x butch by turtlehill-d3cen48.jpg Ppg 4 real buttercup by retipuj rules-d2aixah.jpg Ppgd buttercup by propimol-d491gbu.jpg SeXy BuTtErCuP by sweetxdeidara.jpg Buttercupff.jpg Buttercup psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d3cbqi7.png Butch and Powered Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.jpg Butch or kaoretsu matsumoto by danitha dn-d73ambc.jpg Butch Adolescente by Stephanie2912.jpg Obon festival kaoru and butch by xadako-d5a4xx6.png Butch0.jpg Kaoru and Butch by BiPinkBunny.png Butch s response to wingdiamond s comment by callyie chan-d4utdod.png Bc butch by kyogan saori-d68j4g2.png Buttercup x butch by ania maryp-d69k5dm.jpg Butch and bc 1st date by iloveromance2-d6p44lj.jpg Buttercup and butch by nazy244-d56h5q8.jpg Butchsmikring.jpg Butch77788rrrr.jpg Butchrrbzwee.jpg Butch123sss.jpg Butch Jojo.png Shukaku butch by reizeropein-d4undr6.jpg Butch rowdy ruff boys by deaddoll55-d3gqxuv.jpg Ppgd butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dju5n.jpg BuTcH by sweetxdeidara.jpg Butch student by propimol-d52d7m4.jpg Butch by mimi9357.jpg Butch by propimol-d41gfo2.jpg Butch and buttercup by propimol-d528bm6.jpg Butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dkmp3.jpg Butch scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48q31u.jpg ButTeRcUp X BUtcH II by sweetxdeidara.jpg BuTTerCuP x BuTcH by sweetxdeidara.jpg Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg Haloween buttercup x butch by bipinkbunny-d31q8rf.png Butch And Buttercup's First Meeting.jpg Butch z.jpg Butch and Raze by zafireblue-1-.jpg The RowdyRuff Boys Butch by zafireblue-1-.jpg Polls butch rrb x 5021 314081 answer 3 xlarge.gif Butch wallpaper by pak009-d34fuz8.jpg Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Children Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers